


The Destroyer

by Neyah444



Series: Camelot Drabbles [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He welcomes death, but how will he be remembered?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Destroyer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot Drabble prompt #04: Surrender.

He had no intention to kill the future of Albion, but he will not surrender. And he wouldn’t apologize for what he’d done. It had been just. Then he heard the roar that flew from Merlin’s mouth like it belonged there. A voice calling for obedience yet reassuring he wasn’t alone in this world. He had longed to hear it in that twenty years of captivity. But a thought stronger than any other washed over him. The realization that Balinor was dead. And it was his turn. He just wished he wouldn’t be remembered as the destroyer of innocent lives.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find this story on LJ](http://neyah444.livejournal.com/8412.html#cutid1)


End file.
